The Shining Lands
Descriptions The Shining Lands lie on the northwest end of the continent. This realm is mostly forests and hills. Its defining feature is a gigantic inland sea that dominates much of the center of the region. However, this sea is not full of water. It is a forest, the canopy making up the "surface" and the ground level being the "ocean floor". A massive convergence of ley lines associated with the Feywild is located at the bottom of the forest, causing magic energy to seep into the entire landscape. No natural light reaches the bottom of the forest, and most beings rely on the bioluminescence around them to see. Demographics * Wood Elves are known to lurk in the depths of the forest sea. * High Elves mostly live on the edge of this great abyss, capturing the magic energy that rises from the depths. Politics The different "nations" are usually independent of each other. The wood elves generally stick to their isolated community within the low forest. The high elves are much more open to collaboration, and great kingdoms spring up around the sea of trees. The Sleeping Lords The lords of the Shining Lands are locked in an eternal struggle. All of the Kings and Queens of the elves are still alive, but take turns ruling the land. They are placed in a magical slumber in a vault known only to a few trusted people. Their royal guards watch over their sleeping bodies until it is time for them to awaken. The awakenings follow a strict schedule; it is the ultimate sacrilege to wake them out of turn. After a predetermined amount of time, usually about a century, the King or Queen is placed back into the vault once more, and it is another's turn. This system was implemented to remove the possibility of a dictatorship. It also serves to make sure that the Elven nations do not stagnate; each ruler has a different plan or goal for the Shining Lands. The current lord of the Shining Lands is Queen Oleander Aeriuth, also known as the Queen of Spring. Her reputation is one of the healing and reparation. She often makes up for past wars or conflicts caused by the other rulers. She is also the most open of the rulers, least drawn by the Elven compulsion. Trade and diplomacy often flourish under her hand. The Stewards of the Sleeping Lords While a lord sleeps, their agents still keep track of the political climate and records the happenings for the return of their ruler. These scribes keep meticulous record of every major event or shift of power. Often, these stewards employ spies, or run the network themselves. While their ruler sleeps, they are not sitting idly by. Some of them seek to prepare the country for their ruler's arrival through political posturing or economic activity. However, these agents would never think of waking their ruler out of turn or attempting to kill the current one. The Dreaming Queen Centuries ago, the cycle was broken. One of the Sleeping Lords was awoken out of turn. Extremists from the noble's house fell to their compulsion, believing that the sitting Lord would lead to the end of the Shining Lands. They located the vault of the Sleeping Lords and woke Lady Rose Euliara. Lady Rose's policies often revolved around internal improvement and lessened interference in the rest of the world. Ripped from her slumber, Lady Rose assumed that it was her turn, and started to go about her business. However, when she reached the palace, she was surprised to see King Rubrum Guilen sitting on the throne. She challenged him, and her guard moved through the palace, murdering King Rubrum's staff and soldiers. Lady Rose drew her weapon and attacked King Rubrum. Through the fighting, the King managed to explain the situation to Lady Rose, who dropped her weapon and fled the palace, recalling her soldiers to her. She disappeared into the Sea of Trees, and has not been seen since. The Sea of Trees Because of the magical influence of the ley lines, the flora and fauna of certain areas have changed. The flora is bioluminescent in the great forest, and the fauna has been mutated by magical interference. It is an extremely hostile and deadly environment. Green dragons and all manner of creatures lurk in this forest. Several rivers flow into the abyss, and some come flowing back up. The weather over the forest is completely independent of the rest of the region, and magically enhanced storms can ravage the region.Category:Locations